heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby Gabby
Gabby Gabby is the main antagonist of Pixar's 21st full-length animated feature film Toy Story 4. She is a vintage pull-string talking doll from the 1950s who lives in the Second Chance Antique shop. She was voiced by Christina Hendricks in her first villainous role. Biography Background Gabby Gabby was manufactured in the late 1950s. Her voice box broke and Gabby Gabby became useless to unders and remained in the knick knack shop becoming bitter. She later came to the Second Chance Antiques shop and took control of The Bensons. Toy Story 4 Gabby Gabby is first introduced when Woody and Forky see her being pushed around inside a stroller by one of the Bensons. Woody explains to her that he and Forky are searching for Bo Peep as Gabby Gabby notices the pull-string on Woody's back. Gabby tells Woody she knows Bo and offers to take him to her in the stroller. During the ride, Gabby reveals to them her broken voice box and asks if she can see Woody's. But he refuses and wants to leave, having become increasingly disturbed by the situation. However more Bensons soon appear as Gabby makes her intentions clear: to take Woody's voice box of herself. Woody and Forky made a run for it and Gabby orders the Bensons to chase after them. Woody escapes but the Bensons manage to capture Forky. Later Gabby Gabby returns to her cabinet with Forky and the Bensons where she spots a young girl named Harmony enter the store to play with her tea set. Gabby mimics Harmony and expresses to Forky her desire to become Harmony's toy. Gabby feels Harmony is the perfect child for her, but her broken voice box prevents her from being noticed. Gabby then asks Forky to tell her all about Woody. Eventually Woody, with the help of Bo Peep and their allies, attempt to recuse Forky, only for it to end badly due to Woody's reckless behavior. Although the toys managed to allude the Bensons (aside from Bo's sheep), Gabby Gabby knew that they would try again and decided to set a trap for them. Sure enough, Woody and his friends made another attempt by leaping from the top of one shelve to Gabby's cabinet. However Gabby and the Bensons spring their trap and the recuse again goes poorly. After having a falling out with his friends, Woody goes back to save Forky alone and finds Gabby Gabby with the Bensons waiting for him. Gabby tells Woody that she knew he would return she knows how much Forky means to his owner Bonnie. She also reveals that she knows (from her talks with Forky) Woody had spent most of his life with his former owner Andy and had many happy moments with him. Gabby explains that she has never had an owner of her own to be happy with, as she was defective right out of the box, and just wants to at least share one loving moment with a child. Defeated, Woody agrees to surrender his voice box in exchange for Forky. One of the Bensons successful removes Woody's voice box and pull-string before sewing him back up, while Gabby Gabby is overjoyed to finally have a working voice box of her own. Gabby lives up to her end of the deal and releases Forky, telling him she will miss their talks, before both Bonnie and Harmony suddenly enter the store. Woody races for Bonnie's backpack but Forky stops to watch Gabby get her chance with Harmony. Gabby Gabby pulls her own pull-string to get Harmony's attention, and the child picks her up. The store owner, Harmony’s grandmother, asks if she is interested in keeping the doll. However Harmony tosses Gabby aside and exits the shop. Knowing how important Harmony was to Gabby, Woody and Forky decide to stay and help her. They find Gabby Gabby lying in a basket heartbroken. She tells Woody he can have his voice box back, since she has no more use for it. Woody tries to comfort Gabby by saying there are plenty of children that would want to have and cherish a doll like her. He then convinces her with the help of Bo Peep (who had returned to the shop to help Woody), to come with them and meet Bonnie. On the way to Bonnie's RV, Gabby Gabby spots a lost girl behind the carnival stalls crying and desires to help her. The other toys help Gabby get noticed by the girl and the doll comforts her enough to go ask for help. The child is soon reunited with her parents and she keeps Gabby Gabby, finally giving the toy the love she longed for. Personality Gabby Gabby is a very complex character. When Woody and Forky first meet her, she seems like a very nice toy. However right after meeting her, Woody and Forky soon learn she is a bitter toy who is determined to get Woody's voice box. However, she has some redeeming qualities. Trivia * Gabby Gabby is the second main Pixar movie villain who redeems herself after Mor'du from Brave. However, Mor'du redeemed himself after his defeat, whereas Gabby Gabby redeemed herself without being defeated. ** Gabby Gabby is also the first main villain in the Toy Story film series to redeem herself, at least onscreen (Sid Phillips, the main antagonist of the first Toy Story film, is implied to have changed his ways for good as later seen in Toy Story 3, but his apparent reform takes place offscreen). * She is also the second main Pixar movie villain to be a female, the first being Screenslaver from Incredibles 2. * Unlike Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete and Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, the main antagonists of the first three Toy Story ''movies, Gabby Gabby does not have any interactions with both Woody and Buzz, the two main characters of the franchise. Most of her interactions are just with Woody. From all three, indeed, Gabby Gabby is the least villainous from the franchise. * In some ways, Gabby Gabby proved to have some similarities to Stinky Pete and Lotso: ** Like Stinky Pete, Gabby Gabby was manufactured during the mid-20th century and went unsold for many years. They also especially interacted with Woody and ended up being adopted by a girl, but Stinky Pete didn't enjoy it unlike Gabby Gabby. However, Stinky Pete came to resent children for never being played with and thus became determined to be exhibited in Mr. Konishi's toy museum of Japan, while on the other hand, Gabby Gabby nearly lost all hope of being played with after being rejected by Harmony and it was Woody and his friends that helped her to move on and try with another child. The help and love of Woody and his friends to aid her into seeking another chance and don't lost all hope of ever being played with are what kept Gabby Gabby from turning like Stinky Pete. ** Like Lotso, Gabby Gabby ran the Second Chance Antiquities Store to the point of being feared by the other toys present there and had The Bensons at her disposal to follow her orders, much like how Lotso ran the Sunnyside Daycare with an iron fist to the point of being feared by all other Sunnyside toys and having fellow daycare toys to follow his orders. However, Gabby Gabby was not as cruel like Lotso and when she was rejected, she ultimately opted to move on to be played by someone other after being encouraged by her friends, while Lotso did not move on after finding that Daisy replaced him and turned on his friends despite their help, serving as an example of what Gabby Gabby might have become if she turned on The Bensons or her friends when she was rejected by Harmony. * Gabby Gabby is the third main antagonist of the fourth film in a computer-animated film series after Rumpelstiltskin in ''Shrek Forever After and Captain Gutt in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Dolls Category:Kidnappers Category:Theives Category:Leaders Category:Villainess Category:Abusers Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonist